One example of a storage rack as described above is disclosed in JP 2008-174335A (Patent Document 1). A storage rack (2) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used to store a storage article (9) such as a reticle case or a FOUP, and the storage article (9) is transferred from the front side using a hand (47) that supports the storage article (9) from below. Specifically, the storage rack (2) has a notch (2a) that extends in a depth direction of the storage rack (2), and the storage article (9) is transferred between the hand (47) and the storage rack (2), as a result of the hand (47) passing through the notch (2a) in a vertical direction. Since such a notch (2a) is formed in the storage rack (2), the storage article (9) is placed on the storage rack (2) spanning the notch (2a). Furthermore, the storage rack (2) is configured such that two storage articles (9) are placed thereon in the depth direction.